


• Something •

by ShesGoneRogue, VexedByLoki (ShesGoneRogue)



Series: Visions of Crema [13]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Confrontation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rusty AF, self indulgent boredom smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/VexedByLoki
Summary: It's a few weeks into filming, and Armie decides that he's tired of dancing around Timmy's increasingly brazen attempts to monopolize his attention even after 'cut' has been called.-Or-Armie calls Timmy's bluff.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Visions of Crema [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/974595
Comments: 58
Kudos: 157





	• Something •

**Author's Note:**

> Behold! My rusty attempt at a smutty distraction as the world disintegrates around us.  
> Unbeta'd, uncalled for, and unremarkable - but here it is.  
> I was bored, y'all....be kind.

They tumble through the door snickering and shoving at each other, sweaty and huffing from the bike ride back from shooting the final scenes of the day.

"God, I'm so glad that's over." Armie tosses his keys on the table and rubs at the back of his neck with a tired chuckle that ends in a groan as his fingers prod at sore muscles.

Tim's quiet laughter dies down as he closes the door behind him a little too carefully, lingering like he doesn't quite know what to do with himself in Armie's space though he's been here numerous times in the last few weeks.

Armie kicks off his shoes before he sinks to the couch and notices Tim still standing across the room by the front door. 

"You gonna stand there all night?"

Tim shrugs, "I should probably head home."

Armie cocks one eyebrow quizzically, exhales forcefully through his nose, then jerks his head a little. "Come here."

Timmy looks up from where he'd been scuffing at a mark on the floor with the hem of his shirt twisted between his fingers. "Huh?"

"I said _come here_." Armie answers, his voice a touch deeper and words more crisp. He sits back, spreading his legs a bit wider as he indicates the space between his feet with a pointed gesture. "I'm not gonna bite you."

Timmy makes a comical _'wow, okay then_ ' face and shuffles over. He stops between Armie's feet and twists his body a little, his bobbing Adam's apple and hands clasped behind his back betraying the nerves he's trying to not to show. "What?" he asks, his expression growing even more unsure when Armie just looks up at him curiously.

Armie grins and gives him a long, assessing look from knees to eyes."You seem nervous. What's up?"

Tim gives a half shrug and scrunches up the side of his face before rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. "I don't know. Earlier today you seemed kinda...tense? I was just wondering if maybe I should go and give you some space." he shrugs again, waiting for Armie to answer.

Armie just blinks up at him, curious to see if Tim will laugh it off or—

"Are we okay? Did I say something wrong? Do something?"

"Something...?" the pitch of his voice rises at the end with the quirking of his lips into a little half smile. He watches the effect in the nuances of Tim's reaction.

"Yeah. Why are you looking at me like that? What'd I do?"

"Hmm." Armie hums, giving it a second to sink in and make him wonder and squirm a little as he scrutinizes him. "I don't know, Tim." He pauses and drapes one arm over the back of the couch. "You mean like maybe the looks you've been giving me lately? Touching me every chance you get? Or asking to stand on my feet earlier today because the ground was _too_ _hot_? That kind of something...?" he smirks, wallowing his butt deeper into the cushions, trying hard not to smile as Tim's face twitches minutely with every word spoken.

Tim flushes a bright pink, his mouth falling open and working for several seconds before he finally gets a word out. "Armie— I'm sorry, I didn't mean–"

"You _did_." Armie cuts him off with a smile. "The fact that you're even reacting this way is a dead giveaway that you did it all with intent. The question is...what was the intent?" He purposely lays his other hand on his upper thigh to rest beside his crotch, watching Tim's eyes follow the movement as he spreads his fingers and subtly rubs at the spot. His smile broadens as he watches Tim's face journey from skittish to nakedly thirsty in a matter of seconds.

"Tim."

Timmy's eyes snap up to Armie's face, his blush deepening by several shades. "I'm...sorry?"

"Are you?"

Tim takes a breath like he's about to speak and then just lets it all out in a rush, palms turned out to the sides and lifted in a silent ' _I don't know_ ' gesture.

Armie reaches for his hand and gently nudges him to turn around between his knees. "Sit."

Tim obediently lowers himself and perches silently on the edge of the sofa, his back ramrod straight until Armie reaches up and gently grips his upper arms, guiding him to lean back against him.

"You don't have to be sorry..." Armie says quietly, caressing his arms with light fingertips.

Tim exhales the breath he'd been holding and relaxes against him just a little, muscles still half tensed to jump back up. "I don't?"

Armie leans his chin on Tim's shoulder and whispers close to his ear, "Isn't this what you want?"

"Mmm." He wilts a little more, his hands lighting on Armie's thighs, almost fluttering there before they settle.

Armie smiles at the little shudder he feels pass through Tim's body with his non-commital answer. "Is this _all_ you want though?"

Tim's hands tighten on his thighs as he subtly shifts his ass a little closer to Armie's crotch with another indecipherable noise, this time colored with an edge of want.

Armie chuckles under his breath, "I thought not..." He continues to drift his fingertips up and down the length of Timmy's arms, keeping his mouth just behind his ear as he takes long, quiet breaths. "Relax...it's okay. I want it too." He kisses his hairline and takes a deep inhale, letting it out with a soft sound of approval as he feels Tim settle even more.

Tim is quiet for a moment, then, "Am I really that obvious?" 

Armie laughs a little, "Yes, you are."

Tim squirms at that, his skin suddenly going a bit hotter under Armie's fingers. "How long have you known?" he asks, barely above a whisper.

Armie doesn't answer right way but instead lets Tim feel the stretch of his lips against his skin as he grins before countering with his own question, "How long have you wanted this?"

Tim swallows hard before answering. "Probably since that day in the grass behind Luca's house." he admits in a small voice.

Armie chuckles, "Sounds about right."

"What?" Tim stiffens and makes to sit up, but Armie pulls him back with both arms wrapped over his chest. He gives up quickly with alittle huff of exasperation. "You mean to tell me you've known since then?"

Armie's chest shakes with stifled laughter, but he doesn't loosen his grip. "You're not exactly subtle, Timo."

Tim mutters soft ' _fuck_ ' under his breath and shakes his head.

Armie hugs him closer and buries his face deeper into the crook of his neck, "Hey, it's okay. I was- _am_ , flattered. It was very cute watching you try to be coy." he giggles.

"Jesus...I'm so embarrassed."

Armie's laughter builds at the heat he feels pouring into him from Tim's body and then subsides slowly as he starts soothing him again by rubbing his chest. "Don't be. I played my part too."

Tim's voice cracks when he asks, "How so?"

"Well, I didn't exactly _discourage_ it for one...in fact, I'd say I actively _encouraged_ it every chance I got."

"So, all this time...you've been toying with me?"

Armie's hands rub and circle, ceaselessly petting. "I wouldn't say _that_." He pauses, "I was more curious to see how far you would take it...see how bold you would get."

Tim seems to consider this quietly for a moment. "So what was different about today?"

" _Seriously_?" Armie laughs. "Asking to stand on my feet was pretty damn ballsy." he nuzzles his ear playfully, then one of his hands breaks rank and travels down touch the denim covering Tim's hip. "Then there was that blatant little hitch you gave as you walked by in these earlier today." he says more softly, fingering the seam of the pocket.

"My shorts?" Tim laughs.

Armie hums and chuckles with him. "Yeah. That was pretty devious, " he pauses to nip at his ear, "showing me everything and nothing just as you sauntered past me." he whispers gruffly. "You're much better at being a tease than you realize."

Tim giggles and curls up a little against the restraining arm still over his chest. "That wasn't– I wasn't even really trying. They were just falling down." he protests weakly, showing his hand.

Armie pulls him back a little more forcefully and growls ' _bullshit_ ' against his neck, making Timmy go completely still, then continues more slowly, "It was very, _very_ sexy. Your sweaty, naked chest..." he slides his hand over, one finger lightly circling his nipple through his shirt, "...nipples all flushed and tight...that blatant flash of your cock hanging loose against your thigh as you strode past me. I think you knew _exactly_ what you were doing." he finishes with a soft kiss.

Tim had slowly melted against him as he spoke and now gave a short moan before swallowing it back as Armie's lips suckled briefly at his skin. "I hated that whole scene." he admits in a choked whisper.

Armie settles his chin on Tim's shoulder again. "Why?" he asks, both hands now back to openly exploring the slender expanse of Tim's torso.

"Because that whole time sitting at the piano, I was trying so hard to concentrate on the notes knowing that you were right behind me, but all I could think about was how much I wished you would improvise and just get up and touch me..."

"You don't like the no touching scenes?" Armie asks, amusement evident in his tone.

Tim shakes his head a little and wallows deeper into Armie's lap as though making up for missed contact.

Armie grins and holds him a little tighter. "Luca would have had my head if I'd broken the scene..." he pauses then adds, "but I'm touching you now."

Tim hums a quiet affirmative noise that makes Armie chuckle again.

"Do you like this?" he asks softly, breathing into Tim's ear as he gently rolls his hips against Tim's back.

Tim's next inhale catches a little before he admits falteringly, "Y-es."

Armie kisses a path down the side of his neck as one hand slips beneath the hem of his shirt. "Good."

Tim jolts a little as Armie's fingers brush along his naked side.

"You can stop me anytime..." Armie whispers, moving slowly.

"No...don't stop."

Armie licks along the shell of his ear, holding his breath as he finds Tim's nipple with the pad of his middle finger. "You sure?" he teases, circling with a feather light touch.

"Armie..." Tim breathes his name in answer, snaking his body against him.

"Feel good?" Armie asks, sliding his other hand to Tim's hip again to find the head of his half hard cock pressing up just beneath the waistband of his jorts.

"Yes...God, yes..."

Armie's dick swells at the little moan lurking just under Tim's words.

"You're getting so hard for me..."

Tim whimpers as Armie teases him through the denim. "I think about your hands on me all the time." 

Armie hums and smiles against his neck. "Do you touch yourself when you do?" he purrs, raking the blunt edges of his fingernails over the fabric, down along his length, feeling his dick harden and strain up against the teasing touch.

Tim shudders and gasps, his cock visibly twitching. "Y-yes." he hiccups.

"Mmm...fuck, Tim. That's... _goddamn_ , that's so hot. Imagining you touching yourself while you think of me." he continues scratching softly, focusing on that sweet, sensitive spot now pressed so tightly against his shorts, "Do you say my name when you come?"

Tim rolls his hips up once, twice- shudders out a breathy ' _yes_ '.

Armie tweaks his nipple gently between his thumb and forefinger and starts rhythmically stroking him through his shorts, the heel of his palm now pressed against the wet spot that's started to emerge, fingers stretching down to cover his full length. "Let me hear you say it now." he purrs.

Tim mewls his name weakly, his hips circling up hesitantly until they find and match Armie's pace.

"Come on...you can do better than that." Armie twists his nipple and starts rubbing faster, encouraging him take what he needs.

Tim's breath stutters on his next needy thrust, his hand flying down to cover Armie's with firmer pressure as he starts rutting shamelessly against his palm, "A-armie - fuck." he chokes out. "I'm gonna—!"

Armie scrapes his teeth against the tender skin of Tim's neck and moans with him, his hand unrelenting even as Tim starts to shake and stiffen in his arms. He sucks down as he feels Tim's cock begin pulsing erratically against the pressure of their hands just seconds before the wet heat surges through and coats his palm.

Tim goes rigid, his heels digging into the floor as his belly tenses with the spasms of his climax, voice breaking around sharp cries in the back of his throat.

"Yes, that's it...that's it...let go...so sweet, come for me, Tim, come for me..." Armie croons softly, alternately licking and nipping at the damp spot he made on his neck.

Tim gives a final whimper and goes completely boneless in Armie's lap with a softly exhaled ' _fuck_ ' and self conscious huff of laughter.

Armie nuzzles him and relaxes his hand, silent as he returns to giving the soothing touches he'd started with. 

Tim turns his face to the side and takes a shallow, quavering breath against Armie's bicep. "Jesus, that was fast." he almost sounds like he's chastising himself as an aside, then, a little clearer, "I can't believe you just made me come in my pants."

Armie inhales deeply and lets it out in a contented sigh. "It was incredible, Tim. So sexy. More than I'd even hoped for." he pauses, "Thank you." he adds quietly, peppering his neck with light kisses.

Tim slides the bulk of his weight slightly to the side and turns his head to look back at him. "You really wanted that? To make me— like a...?" his cheeks flush as he stammers, eyes darting up to the ceiling in embarrassment.

"I _did_. More than you can possibly imagine."

Timmy's mouth twists up, fighting hard not to smile until he finally meets Armie's eyes again and gives into it. "Would you kiss me? Please?"

"Gladly." Armie answers, bending down at an awkward angle to meet Tim's upturned lips.

They kiss softly at first, exploring each other's mouths with languid licks and quiet moans, smiling against each other's lips until Armie increases the intensity and they finally have to break away for a breath.

"I want to see."

Tim blinks up at him and then looks down, pulling his hand away from where he'd unconsciously been covering the wet spot at his groin. 

Armie's eyes follow the movement. 

"I should, uh..."

"No, not yet." Armie nudges him slightly to stand and takes his hand to turn him around.

Tim moves willingly enough, but his eyes are downcast and ears bright with color as he turns to face him.

"Don't be embarrassed..." Armie says softly, reaching up to touch the base of his throat. "Remember...I wanted this."

Tim nods and licks his lips but doesn't raise his eyes.

Armie ducks down a little, putting himself in Tim's line of sight before deliberately leaning his face in and audibly inhaling through his nose, his mouth slowly opening against the front of Tim's shorts as he holds onto the breath he's just taken in.

Tim's hand flits up jerkily to rest in Armie's hair, his face rearranging into an expression of quiet amazement.

"Can I see you?" Armie asks, still nuzzled against him as he breathes in his scent. Tim smiles down at him as he pulls back and looks up for an answer. 

"I'm a mess."

Armie grins, "Indulge me."

Tim hesitates only a second before taking a half step back and reaching for the collar of his shirt.

Armie moves back just enough to give him space, but keeps his palms firmly planted on Tim's hips as he watches the shirt inch up over his chest to be cast aside.

As Tim shakes his hair out, Armie slides his fingers around to the button of his jorts, "May I?"

Tim gives him a cheeky smile with the tip of his tongue peeking out from one corner and nods.

Armie immediately shifts his focus to the task at hand as his fingers deftly pop the button and lower his zipper. His breath catches a little as the denim slowly slides down Tim's hips revealing thin, paper white boxers that have gone nearly transparent over a large wet patch in the front. Without asking for further permission, he leans forward, parts his lips and moans softly as he tongues the fabric.

Tim hisses in a quick breath and reaches down to cradle Armie's head with both hands as he mouths at him. "Armie, what are you—"

His words are cut off as Armie moves lower and finds his softening cock hanging low against the inside of his thigh.

Tim jerks back a little and makes a breathy sound of surprise.

Armie peeks up at him with smiling eyes, still keeping his mouth close, but not touching. "Too sensitive?"

Tim laughs a little, "Yeah...it's...yeah."

Armie pulls further back and nods, his eyes dropping to the front of Tim's boxers before flicking back up to his face as he hooks his fingers into the elastic at his hips. "I won't touch, I just want to see..." he says placatingly.

Tim grins and pets him, brushing the hair back away from his face, "You can touch, just...be gentle."

Armie gives a quick nod and then starts pulling his boxers down, his smile fading slightly as he fixes his attention on every new square inch of skin revealed.

Tim fidgets above him, his restless hands falling away as he watches the expression on Armie's face change. "I told you I was a mess."

Armie blinks up at him briefly, looking slightly dumbstruck before his eyes drift back down to the glistening wetness clinging to the fine, dark hairs nesting around the root of Tim's pale, stated cock. " _What a gorgeous mess_." he murmurs under his breath.He looks back up at Tim with a strange urgency in his eyes. "You're fucking perfect." he whispers, sliding his boxers all the way down to his calves with a slow exhale. "Jesus."

Tim rolls his eyes and stifles a tiny snort of derision, muttering ' _perfect_ ' under his breath. "Don't be an asshole..."

Armie shakes his head and grips his hips firmly, licking his lips as he moves his mouth a little closer, "No, I mean it...fuck....Tim—" he looks up at him once more, a silent plea for permission in his eyes even as his tongue slowly emerges to give one gentle, fleeting lick along the base of his cock.

Tim straightens his back and gives another tiny nod, one hand twitching back over to grip a handful of Armie's hair as he immediately leans in and licks again with more fervor. He hisses a little at the increased intensity and then quickly relaxes as Armie starts carefully cleaning him with slow, purposeful passes of his tongue. "Oh fuck...Armie. You're gonna make me hard again."

Armie chuckles a little, "Would that be a bad thing?" he asks without shifting his focus.

Tim jumps and whimpers at the next more aggressive lick and chokes out a strained ' _maybe_ ' as Armie takes him into his mouth.

Armie pulls back and takes one more longing look before dropping his hands from Tim's hips and sitting back with a soft sigh of resignation, "Fair enough." 

Tim follows him without hesitation, first raising one knee and then the other to bracket Armie's thighs as he settles back. "You don't have to stop looking though...or touching the rest of me..." he mumbles almost shyly, bracing his hands on Armie's shoulders.

Armie looks him in the eyes, barely hiding his smirk as he asks, "You like me looking at you?"

Tim grins and tries to looks away, "Well, you did say I was 'gorgeous' and 'perfect'...makes it kinda hard not to."

Armie sits up and stops him from turning completely away with a quick kiss. "That's because you _are_." He slides his hands up Tim's outer thighs, over his hips and up to his waist to help him settle in his lap. "I meant it. You're so sexy, Tim. You don't even know..."

Tim leans forward and brushes his lips against Armie's, murmuring under his breath, "Well, I don't see what you see, but who am I to deny—"

"Just shut up and kiss me like you mean it."

Tim freezes and locks eyes with him, his breathing getting a bit more hectic as his hands begin to slide up, fingers digging in at the roots of Armie's hair. He gives a slow, firm tug, angling Armie's head back against the cushions as he moves his open mouth closer, keeping it just out of reach. "I like when you boss me."

One corner of Armie's mouth twitches up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." he pants into Armie's open smile and then descends, kissing him aggressively with hungry moans and a demanding tongue, all shyness completely cast aside.

Armie settles his hands over his ass as Timmy rises up above him and presses his head back further, giving him no quarter as he follows Armie's demand to ' _kiss him like he means_ ' it.

When they finally break apart, Armie is winded and wide eyed, his hands rhythmically clenching at taut handfuls of Tim's tiny asscheeks. "Damn, I should be bossy more often."

Tim grins and nods, "You definitely should."

Armie bites his lip and laughs, "Noted."

Tim moves one hand around and settles his thumb on Armie's bottom lip, eyes fixed on it as he pulls it down just a little. "Do it again..."

Armie opens his mouth to capture Tim's thumb and greedily sucks on it, eyes drifting closed for a moment before releasing him with a heated gaze. "Touch me."

Tim tilts his chin up with a playful look, dragging his hand slowly down the arc of Armie's throat, over his chest and down his belly until his jaw falls open with a stuttering gasp as he firmly covers the impressive bulk of Armie's hard cock. "Fuck yeah." he groans, his smile taking on a decidedly wolfish quality as he shifts lower to cup his balls with a firm squeeze.

"Take it out." Armie commands gruffly as Tim starts massaging him through his shorts.

Tim sits back and chews on one corner of his bottom lip as he reaches for Armie's button, his fingers fumbling a little in his haste to get it undone.

Armie watches him with an indulgent smile, his hands now at rest on Tim's bent knees. "It's not going anywhere, baby."

Tim's hands freeze and he blinks up at Armie with a his mouth slightly open in a surprised smile.

Armie blushes a little. "Sorry, it slipped." 

Tim slides his hands up, bracing them on Armie's chest as he leans forward and kisses one corner of his mouth, "I like that too...say it again." he whispers.

Armie lifts his chin a little and smiles as Tim hovers and waits, sharing his breath. "Baby—"

Tim cuts him off with another kiss almost before the word is completely out of his mouth, making Armie laugh even as he tries to reciprocate. He  continues lapping at Armie's mouth like a hungry kitten, his hands sneaking back down to continue their task with more confidence than when he'd had his entire focus on getting into Armie's pants.

They both let out a soft groan when Tim's hand finally delves in and finds him commando, hot and already straining against his palm at first contact.

Tim sloppily slides his open mouth over Armie's cheek as he immediately starts working him, babbling softly into his ear,"So fucking thick...yes...fuck, I knew it...yes...."

Armie's fingers dig into the meat of Tim's thighs, encouraging him to rut with every stroke until Tim takes the hint and starts rocking his hips in time with the hand around Armie's cock.

"So good...goddamn, Tim—"

"Baby." Tim immediately corrects, panting softly and nipping at Armie's ear lobe.

"Mmm...baby, yes...fuck– just like that." Armie groans as Tim's slides his hand around his head with a dexterous swirl of his wrist, collecting the pre-come gathered there to slick down his length.

Armie hisses through clenched teeth at the rough slide and drops his head back further as his hips come up. "Spit in your hand." he whispers harshly, his desperation to get off coloring the the urgency of his words.

Tim moves back around to hover in front of Armie, looking down at him as he brings his hand up and makes a show of giving his palm a long, thorough lick with his flattened tongue. He lingers for several seconds, taunting Armie by twirling his tongue between his fingers and moaning at the taste of his slick as the saliva begins to run down the back of his hand.

Armie watches with bated breath, moaning as Tim finally lowers his hand again and to grip him firmly. "Make me come." he rasps, his ass clenching as he instinctively starts fucking up into the added wetness.

Tim curls over him, resting the top of his head against Armie's collarbone, looking down between them to watch as he starts stroking him with long, slow twists. He starts babbling under his breath as he picks up the pace with Armie's movements urging him on.

"Talk to me, baby. What are you saying?" Armie pants down against the side of Tim's neck, nudging him to bring his face up so he can hear him.

Tim mouths greedily at his jaw, nipping and licking between scattered words. "So big...fuck...wanna suck this cock....feel you on my tongue...choke on it..."

Armie sucks in a sharp, surprised breath and abruptly reaches for the back of Tim's head, yanking him around to take his mouth with his own as he starts rapidly pulsing and spurting in his hand. "Your mouth...fuck, your _mouth_..." he grunts into the space between their open lips, rigid with the first spasms of his sudden orgasm.

Tim clumsily licks into his mouth as he continues working him through it, sucking at Armie's tongue when he can capture it and biting at his lips when he can't, never letting up until Armie pulls back and rests his head on the cushions with a final shuddering groan.

"Goddamn." Armie gives a short laugh and raises his head to glance back up at Tim.

A slow smile spreads over Tim's face, "What?" 

" _You_. Just..." Armie shakes his head, smiling from ear to ear even as he gives up on finding the words and lets his head fall back again with an explosive, spent exhale.

Tim gently releases him and pushes his hands around into the tight space between Armie's back and the cushions, looping his arms around his middle as he molds himself against Armie's torso. "Good?" he asks meekly.

"Yeah." Armie chuckles and rubs his back. "Yeah, I'd say so..."

Timmy snuggles in close to Armie's neck and practically purrs, holding tight for a long moment before sitting back up to beam a smile down at him.

Armie grins back at him, "Are you pleased with yourself?"

Tim puckers his mouth to the side and nods, only half trying to hide his giggle.

"Minx." Armie lunges at him and digs his fingers into his sides, making Timmy jump and fold in on himself.

Timmy squawks, "I have no idea what you're talking about!" between fits of laughter.

Armie continues his assault until they're laid over on their sides with Tim squirming and snorting defenseless giggles beneath him. He finally relents and starts raining kisses on his face when he hears Tim struggling for air. "You got what you wanted, didn't you?" he pauses and looks down at him, eyes flickering all over his face to take everything in at once as Tim beams up at him between gulps of air.

"I did." he pants, looking cocky despite his disadvantaged position.

Armie snorts and kisses the tip of his nose, then tilts his head a little. "What's it's like to be so irresistible?"

Tim rolls his eyes. " _Pft_ \- you tell me."

Armie chuckles dismissively and pushes up off him.

Tim stretches out and lets one of his feet drop to the floor while he crooks the other leg up to rest against the back of the couch, giving Armie an unimpeded view of his hand resting low on his belly, drawing attention to his stirring cock. He raises his brows and shifts his hips, settling himself more comfortably as Armie zips his shorts back up with his eyes wandering openly over his little display.

Armie doesn't make him sweat it out this time. "Want to stay over?"

Tim bites his lip and nods with a shit-eating grin, looking for all the world like the cat who got the canary.

"Good." Armie smirks, stretching his hand out to help him up. "We should go get cleaned up."

Tim hops up and follows him down the hall to the bathroom, head-butting between Armie's shoulder blades as he tugs at the back of his sweaty, cum smeared t-shirt. "You're not sick of me yet?" He hits every nuance perfectly.

Armie snorts as he stops and reaches into the shower to turn the taps on. "That's _my_ line, asshole. And, no..." he grins and turns to plant a kiss high up on Tim's cheekbone, "I'm very clearly not."

Tim presses his face against Armie's pec and rubs his nose and open mouth against him, mumbling 'good' just before biting him through his shirt.

Armie jumps a little, "Hey! What was that for?"

Timmy shrugs, "You're very bite-able."

"I'm _bite-able_?" Armie laughs incredulously.

"Mmhmm. And lickable. Just...generally nomable." he teases, crowding in closer and giving him a cheeky flick of his tongue over his top teeth. "I told you I wanted to get my mouth on you..."

Armie wraps one arm around the small of his back and pulls him evencloser, "Oh, so _this_ how it's gonna be now?" he asks him as he dips down to kiss him amid the billows of steam beginning to fill the room.

Tim nods without pulling back, answering right against his mouth. "If you think I can go back being sneaky and hoping you'll notice, then you're seriously over-estimating my self control."

Armie laughs and steps back, letting Tim help him out of his shirt beforebending over to unceremoniously shove his shorts down. "We should probably talk about that....I'm not the only one noticing." he says as he comes back up.

"Yeah, but...later?" Tim looks up at him hopefully, his hands already wandering over Armie's sides as he inches them closer to the shower.

"Later." Armie agrees, following Tim's lead and crowding in with him as he rakes the shower curtain closed.


End file.
